Giant-Size Master of Kung Fu Vol 1 3
). They pass an exhibit of cavemen, who come to life and attack. Reston looks for some deeper meaning behind this sort of attacker, but Smith assures him that Fu Manchu is simply showing off. Chapter 3: Crucible of Deceit An English bobby guards a curio shop, following mysterious orders from Scotland Yard. Out of the fog flies a bola that wraps around his neck. Three Phansigars break into the shop to search it. The door swings open, surprising them. A muffled figures says only, "Stop," but then punches through the opened door, stunning the Phansigar hiding behind it. Shang-Chi drops his disguise and goes after the other two. He pins one to the wall with two swords, because Smith wants someone to interrogate, and sends the other through a window. On his way out, he finds the bobby's wallet lying on the steps; he had a wife, a son, a daughter. Shang-Chi puts the wallet with the bobby's body and drags the surviving Phansigar away. Chapter 4: Test of Loyalty At Scotland Yard, the Phansigar has been given truth serum. Smith asks what Fu Manchu wants so badly. "Vengeance .. for the theft of life ...." Where will he go next? "Buckingham ... Palace ...." Fu meets with Shadow Stalker, his most trusted assassin, and sends him on an unspecified mission. Shang-Chi, Smith, Tarr, and Reston race toward the palace. A Phansigar flattens one of their tires with a blowgun. Shang-Chi gives chase, but while he is gone, Shadow Stalker knocks out Tarr and Reston and kidnaps Smith. When Shang-Chi returns, he finds Tarr being loaded into an ambulance; he and Reston continue on to the palace. There they guard the queen's collection of antiquities. Two Phansigars burst in. Reston shoots, dropping one and wounding the other. Shang-Chi chases the wounded assassin through the halls to the queen's throne room. The Phansigar goes through a secret door behind the throne. Shang-Chi realizes that stealth is paramount, so he pinches Reston's neck to knock him out and follows the secret passageway. At the end of the trail Shang-Chi finds Fu Manchu ... and the real Petrie! Only then does he realize how duplicitous his father can be and how thoroughly he has been used. He is angry enough to kill ... but Fu claps once and a panel opens. Smith is strapped to a table, with two Phansigars ready to stab him if Shang-Chi attacks Fu. Shang-Chi reluctantly agrees to a bargain: if he can beat Shadow Stalker, Smith will die quickly, but if he loses, Smith dies slowly. To make the fight interesting, Shadow Stalker has two spiked balls on chains at the ends of a bar run through his topknot, and both fighters are chained to a pole. Shang-Chi uses one of the spiked balls to break his chain and breaks the pole to knock out Shadow Stalker. Fu orders a Phansigar to kill Smith. Reston appears and shoots the assassin. Fu presses a button that drops him through a trap door, escaping yet again. Smith releases Petrie, who tells him that Fu's object was an elephant statue filled with elixir vitae, his potion of immortality, because his supply is low. Smith recalls that he took such a statue from one of Fu's bases years ago. Shang-Chi recalls that this statue broke during the fight in Smith's townhouse, which means that Fu Manchu is desperate ... and more dangerous than ever .... | ReprintOf2 = Yellow Claw #2 | ReprintOf3 = Yellow Claw #2 | Writer1_1 = Doug Moench | Writer2_1 = Jack Kirby | Writer3_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler1_1 = Paul Gulacy | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Inker2_1 = Roz Kirby | Inker3_1 = Roz Kirby | Colourist1_1 = Bill Mantlo | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Len Wein | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: *English policeman (name not given) * Locations: *New York *London Items: *elixir vitae | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: *Suwan Adversaries: * Other Characters: *six mutants (names not given) Locations: *Mojave Desert | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: *Suwan Adversaries: * *Fritz von Voltzmann *Hamud Locations: *San Francisco *unnamed aeronautics laboratory Vehicles: *glass bubble | Notes = *Although the real Petrie makes his first appearance in this story, a doppelganger appeared in . Until now, Shang-Chi (and the authorities) believed that he had assassinated Doctor Petrie by order of Fu Manchu. This issue reveals that the Petrie killed by Shang was in fact a duplicate of some sort created by Fu to cover his kidnapping of the real Doctor Petrie. *Clive Reston (who first appears in this story) became a regular supporting character throughout the remainder of the Master of Kung Fu series. | Trivia = *Alert readers may infer that the character of Clive Reston is the son of James Bond, although for copyright reasons that name is never explicitly given. | Recommended = * * * * * * * * * * * * | Links = }}